Distant
by siunove
Summary: Loki is not given a warm welcome upon his return from Midgard, neither do Asgardians approve of his relationship with Thor. Faced with a terrible truth of his heritage, Loki makes a dire mistake. Can Thor save his beloved from himself, or will Loki fall into Oblivion? 2nd story of ,,Seasons' series, sequel to ,,Cold.' Can be read on it's own as well. DARK FIC! BE WARNED! SLASH


** ,,Distant'' Thorki fanfiction,**

**part 2 of the ,,Seasons'' series, direct sequel to ,,Cold''**

**Author Note:**

Lots of people were asking for a sequel to ,,Cold,'' the one-shot I improvised on a lonely evening with a cup of tea and romantic mood ^_^ I'd really like to thank all of you, who read the story and bow my head down for the ones to comment and/or kudos it. So, here is the sequel I thought of. Some people were asking why it took Thor so much time to find Loki, or why did Heimdall lie ect, etc. Hope this will satisfy your curiosity.

Do enjoy the chapter and I will update as soon as I can. Kudos are great motivator of course and feel free to make your statements in Reviews, feedback is always appreciated/waited for ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>,,Lovers are strangers<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing to discuss<strong>  
><strong>Hearts will be faithful<strong>  
><strong>While the truth is told to someone else<strong>

**When you look off**  
><strong>Tell me who you really love ...''<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki knew they had it coming. He knew it all along and now, alone in his chamber, he had to collect all his self control not to tear everything apart. Voices of Asgardians' were still ringing in his ears.<p>

''You should not have come back! You had no right to!''

''taking advantage of the All-father's death, aren't you, Trickster? Did you kill him yourself?''

''Traitor!''

''Perverted creature!''

''STOP IT!'' Loki screamed at the top of his lungs and leaned on the nearest wall, not being able to stand on the shaky legs.

Of course it was a bad idea. Of course they were not going to work it out. That oaf and him. Really? How could he, with all his intelligence, ever think about it. How did that idiot made him believe that Asgardians would accept his appearance after Odin's sudden death and approve his relationship with Thor? If going to Midgard was one terrible mistake of his screwed up life, coming back took his ability of making terrible decisions to the whole new level.

There was a loud bang on the door. Loki knew full well who that was.

''Brother?!'' Thor's voice was loving, yet worried ''Open the door!''

''Go away!'' Loki muttered, sliding down to the floor, hiding his face in hands. Still calling me brother, after all we had.. Oh, Norns, what have I done...

''Loki, let me in!''

''Go rot in Helheim, Thor!'' Loki choked out, fighting the tears, already filling his emerald eyes.

There was a pregnant pause. At some point, Loki thought that the Thunderer had really left him. The Trickster knew, he should feel relieved but actually he wanted to see his.. what? Brother? Lover? Why the fates had to be so cruel? Loki curled up in a ball, on the cold stone floor, trying hard not to break down completely.

''Loki, elska, please!'' the Trickster heard his beloved plead. ''Don't do anything stupid! Let's talk about it, please!''

The Trickster God lifted the spell on the door. Second later, the heard the heavy footsteps and warm, strong hands wrapped around him. He let himself lean into sweet touch of his loved one.

''By the Nine, Loki, you're freezing!'' Thor exclaimed, massaging the smaller man's fingers.

Loki did not respond to the useless remark. There was nothing he wanted to say. Nothing.. and everything.

''it's all right, brother, everything is going to be alright.'' Whispered Thor, stocking Loki's haven hair.

''Is it Thor?'' Loki asked back brokenly. ''Is it really?'' with those words he straightened himself and made the Thunder God let go of him.

Loki stood up and turned his back on Thor, facing the window, looking down on Asgard. The crowd was gathered at the gates of Golden Palace. Another casual day, when the civilians would yell and shout his name in fury. They hated him, they craved for his blood, his death, his suffering, accusing him of bewitching the soon-to-be-king. Blaming him for Odin's fall and their failure in the war. The treason. The Murder. And worst of all - Incestuous relationship.

''Of course, Loki.'' Thor said like the sentimental and optimistic fool he was. ''We are to be wed and be happy, from this day on, forever. I'm not letting you go again. Never again, I promise.''

Loki shook his head hopelessly. No, Thor would never understand. Thor was always loved, always right. No one ever blamed him. Even now, when they were together in their… what, relationship? Marriage? What they were to each-other?

''They hate me Thor.'' He said, voice all cracked up and hoarse. ''They all do. I should have not returned. What a fool I was to hope we would end up together.''

''Loki..'' Thor whispered and put his hand on the thin man's shoulder. ''don't you ever say that again!'' he caressed the leaner man's neck gently, ''Do you have any idea how lost I was without you?''

''Were you now?'' Loki smirked.

''I was.''

''And yet you did nothing, Thor. You did not come for me. I was alone on that hellhole of a Realm, moving from place to place, working at shitty jobs, five hundred years without seeing a single friendly face. Where were you?''

Thor did not answer, but the guilty expression on his face was an answer enough for Loki. ''Did he even know?'' the Trickster asked him.

''Who do you mean?'' Thor muttered.

''Oh, come now, the Mighty God of Thunder!'' Loki scoffed. ''even you are not that stupid! Did you tell him? Did father know that we.. that i..'' Thor was not looking at him still. ''He did not!''

''Loki listen..'' Thor tried to reason. '' it's over now. We are together. What more do you need?''

''You are joking right?'' The Trickster blinked, amazed. ''you, did not EVEN try to talk to him, you did not even try to find me! Oh no! you'd rather prove your worth on the battlefield then to the one you claim to love! And YOU STILL DENY '' Loki's voice was an octave higher than usual, his hands clenched in fists, eyes filled with unshed tears of half-millenia. ''YOU STILL DON'T SEE.. you're a coward Thor Odinson! A goddamn COWARD! ''

Loki could not even realize what was happening before he discovered himself pinned on the wall, Thor's strong hand holding his neck in the iron grip. ''Know your place, Trickster!'' the God of Thunder roared.

To hear his hated nickname from his beloved's lips made Loki's broken heart shatter into million pieces. The single tear rolled down from his closed eyes to cheekbone. ''you are going to do it Thor?'' he whispered. ''Come on. You should have done that 5 centuries ago.''

If Loki had slapped Thor, the effect would have been the same. The Thunder God's hands dropped by his sides, blue eyes going wide, face horrified, as realization of his actions dawned of him. ''Loki'' the blonde whispered. ''Loki, I'm sorry.''

''What a wretched couple, aren't we, Thor?'' Loki laughed bitterly, moving one step backwards, away from Thor. ''How did we end up like this, prey tell?''

''I'm sorry brother. I am. I was not thinking.''

''you, you.'' Loki repeated. ''it's all about YOU is it not? I'm tired of being your shadow Thor, yet again it's all MY fault, yet again YOU manage to get out of trouble. And they say I am the God of Mischief.'' His emotions were in uproar making it hard to catch a breath, but the sudden pain, that shot through his body was unexpected nevertheless. The cry of both pain and surprise was the last thing he managed to utter before his knees gave out and the whole world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. this is it ^_^ for now :) hope you enjoyed. Please, review to make my day better<strong>


End file.
